Blood Red Sun
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: This is about a girl named Arabella Leolia who is suddenly engulfed into the world of vampires. The pairing are ShikaxOC. I've been reading too many vampire stories, and I've been a little stressed. So READ, and I DON'T CARE IF YOU REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1  Late Night Worries

**CHAPTER ONE: LATE NIGHT WORRIES**

I groaned to myself. Valentine's Day, tomorrow. I leaned back against my bed and ruffled my hair. The infamous holiday of love was tomorrow, and my secret admirer hadn't even given a name to his note. Assuming that it was a boy. I opened up the note again.

_Valentine's Day, tomorrow. _

_Meet me by the cafeteria_

_At five...see you there_

_-Your Secret Admirer_

It was dropped into my locker at lunch. Well, that was a clue. But, this writing. It was so familiar. A little too familiar. None of my parents wrote like that. Too fancy. Well, they couldn't write notes to me anymore. I sighed and folded the note again. I'd meet him tomorrow. But I was still a little scared. I didn't know who he was. And the cliche way of dropping it ever so calmly into my locker. I sighed again. I should stop worrying about this. If only someone was here to help me decipher the note. I had no friends, not even family. I was lonely. I put the note next to my alarm clock and went to sleep. Another day, another problem. I'd find out soon enough.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up. Nightmares. Again. I really needed to go visit a pshycologist sometime. I laid in my bed enjoying the peace and quiet, until my alarm clock went off. I sighed. What's the use of setting up the alarm, when I'm going to wake up five minutes before it? I got up and shut off my alarm to quit the annoying noise. I quickly started getting ready for another day of high school. I sat at the kitchen table quickly finishing off a breakfast of ramen. After that, I decided to go to school earlier than I usually did.

I grabbed my car keys, put it in the ignition, and revved the engine. My family was rich. And when my parents died I kept all the money to myself. I never allowed myself to spend over three hundred bucks a week. Which most of the time, I only spent about half that amount. But sometimes money could get you out of a tight situation. It only took me five minutes to get to school in my car. Which was a Camry Hybrid. I sat in the school yard, studying my notes, when he came up to me.

"H-hey there." he said. I took a quick look at him, but I think the way I was looking at him turned out to be a glare. He had spiky brown hair, and his eyes were a dark shade of blue. He wore a black jacket over a dark green shirt. He even had a dazzling bright white smile that temporarily blinded me. Even in the usual gloomy weather.

"Hi." I said flatly. I never really had social skills. He smiled even wider. If that was possible.

"My name's Kenneth Malva. But most people call me Kenny." His vivid blue eyes seemed to bore through my skull. A shadow of what could've been a smile crosses my face.

"My name's Arabella Leolia." I said quietly.

"Arabella, eh? Old German for 'eagle heroine', nice name." I stood there slightly amused. Not many people knew my name's meaning.

"So, Kenny. What year are you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, I'm a sophmore. What about you, Arabella?" His teeth shined.

"Same." I didn't really like to talk much. I was more of a person to be left alone. Before he could answer, the warning bell rang. I grabbed my notes and shoved them into my bag before rushing off to History class. I loved history. Best subject in the world.

**AT LUNCH **

I saw Kenny sitting at a table with a large group of friends. I looked out the window as it started to rain. Perfect, I just happened to not bring an umbrella to school today. I poked at my food. I never ate much anyway. Then, I saw them walk calmly into the cafeteria. Four boys, they weren't too friendly to me. One had bright blonde hair. Another with shaggy brown hair and red marks on his face. Next one had crimson blood red hair. The last one, which I had suddenly taken a liking too, had his hair in a high spiky ponytail.

"Move. You're at our table." The one with blood red hair growled. I was sort of new to the area, but that didn't stop me from holding my ground. I sat there saying nothing as he just stood there. Hopefully baffled.

"There's something called sharing." I said shortly. "You should try it."

"Oh, a feisty one, eh?" The one with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face said. He sat down at the table and put his chin on his hand, suddenly admiring me. I let out a deep sigh.

"Hurry up and sit down, Gaara. What a drag." The one with the spiky ponytail said. He had already seated himself at the table. The lazy type. Just my kind.

"So, what's your name?" Blondie asked. I looked into his eyes.

"Arabella," I didn't want to give a last name, but his eyes were so piercing. They pryed into my brain, somehow, making me say my full name. "Arabella Leolia."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." he said. He gestured to the other ones, telling them to introduce themselves. I didn't like anything that included socialness. If that was a word.

"What a drag. My name's Shikamaru Nara." The one with the ponytail said.

"Gaara." said the one with blood hair. I looked at him quizzically. No last name? I wanted to ask aloud, but I thought better of it. Pointless questions won't get you anywhere.

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka." said the one with red marks on his face. Lunch was only halfway done. I stood up and walked away. I headed to my next class. I really didn't like talking. I took out my crumpled notes from the morning and rewrote them in a clean sheet of paper. By the time I was done, people were coming into the classroom. It was time for math. My most hated subject. As the teacher started up his lesson, I wrote down every important detail.

**AFTER SCHOOL **

I unpacked my homework. Luckily, I had straight perfect A's in all my classes, so I got a lot less homework than everybody else. I finished up homework, and went to check my email for updates. There weren't any. I sighed.

"I just really don't like talking." I muttered to myself. I went downstairs to make a quick lunch. Then sat on the couch to watch the news.

"Many people hiking in the woods have gone missing. The people have been identified as, Jim Marleston, Anastsia Beleso, and Martin Shimlock. If you spot any of these missing persons, please call the police immediately." I watched the rest of the news report. They've been missing for two weeks. Strange, it would've been on the news before that then.

I checked the clock. Shoot, it was already four fifty! I got ready and drove back to school in my car. I walked with a purse in hand, just in case someone attacked me. In the cafeteria, I was really surprised at who I saw.

"Kenny?" I asked. I was a bit shocked. Okay, scratch that. I was really shocked. He walked over to me.

"Hello, Arabella." He said. I nearly choked on my own spit. I haven't even known this guy for a day, and he's making a romantic love interest in me? He back me up against the wall, licking his lips. I shuddered.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, hoping to get more bark than bite in my voice. As ironic as that is. He smiled.

"Just your delicious smelling blood. You don't know how long it's been since I've had a good drink." I shut my eyes tight. Was he a cannibal? Or, was he a vampire? My mother had warned me that I might bump into one when I was older. I took my purse and tried to hit him in the head hard. I had stuffed a brick in there before I walked in. He stepped back clutching his head. I took the chance to run. I was in my car, and he still hadn't caught up to me yet. I drove away. Then, a loud thump on the hood of my car caused me to swerve into a tree. I got out of that car and saw Kenny ready to pounce.

I ran, knowing it was useless. He quickly caught up to me. I had no weapon to distract him, because I left my purse in the car. He held my shoulders. I was terrified, and by some miracle, I saw those boys I met earlier appear.

"Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba!" I yelled. He crushed me in a tighter hold. I couldn't breathe.

"Let her go, monster." Naruto said in a serious tone. I nearly felt like crying, but I knew that crying would only show weakness. Kenny growled at him. I kicked him in the shin. Unfortunately for me, he bit down on my wrist. I screamed, just barely being able to pry him off me. I wasn't too injured, but it felt like fire was coursing through my bloodstream. I stood there baffled. Kenny zoomed out of view, and Kiba just as quickly chased after him.

He had bitten me. Shikamaru came over and put his arm around my shoulder, but whatever comfort that he was trying to give didn't work. I looked into his eyes, searching. Searching for something that would help me. He almost shook his head, but Naruto spoke up.

"Shikamaru, get that venom out of her." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Shikamaru looked stunned.

"But, you know that this means that I'll have to go over the line. I don't know if I'll be able to stop." Shikamaru made it sound as if the line was a horrible place to cross. I let out a bloodcurdiling scream. The pain had intensified by tenfold. Shikamaru looked at me, then he said, "I'm sorry for this." I couldn't solve his puzzle, until he sunk his fangs into my wrist where Kenny had bit me. I felt him sucking the venom out of me, and the pain slowly ebbed away.

"Shikamaru, stop. Stop! You're killing her!" Gaara said. I was somehow still concious. By a miracle, Shikamaru stopped. I looked into his hazelnut eyes, and my little crush had studdenly become love.

I said to him, "Thank you." In an almost inaudible whisper. But I'm sure as sure that Shikamaru heard me well.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER**

So, how'd you like it? Love it hate it? Or liked it but it had some flaws? (My cousin had pointed out some already.) I really don't care if you review or not, unlike most authors. So, just read the story. I only post my own stories, because it somehow gives me joy of letting people read. (I don't understand my ways, either.) There are some references from Twilight, however. (I've been reading and watching too many vampire related stuff.)

**Oh, and I forgot to say this, but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES FROM TWILIGHT! I DO HOWEVER OWN MY MADE UP CHARACTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Thanks for Everything You Did

**CHAPTER TWO: THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID**

I opened my eyes. Where am I? I got out of bed and looked around. Home? When did I even get here? But all too soon the memories of last night came whirling back at me. It took a lot of will power to keep my emotions under control. I sighed. Great, what have I gotten into now? Then, it hit me, Shikamaru and his gang were vampires? I grabbed my pillow and shoved it into my face to muffle the sound of my screaming. I wasn't scared, but I barely even knew these guys and yet, I was in love with one of them. But I had my doubts that Shikamaru loved me back.

Unfortuantely, it was a one sided love. I checked my clock. It was already past noon. The rain had stopped by for another visit and tapped at my window. The rain somehow had a nice melody to it. I sat in my bed listening to the sound of the rain, everthing seemed okay, but then my phone rang. I picked it up and checked to caller ID. It wasn't anyone I knew, but I decided to answer it anyway. I hoped it was Shikamaru or somebody from his gang.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. I heard silence on the other line for a few minutes.

"Oh, hello, Arabella. It's me, Naruto." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "So, are you feeling okay?" I thought over this for a moment. Sure, physically I was fine, but mentally I was a complete wreck.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Sort of." I said. I didn't really mean to say the last part, but unfortunately my mind was screwed.

"What do you mean by, 'sort of'?" He asked. I mentally sighed. Great. Now I had to talk even more than usual.

"What I mean is that...okay, I give. My mind is totally screwed. I can't erase the memories of the...pain." I had to hesitate for a few moments before saying words, because I was in a void of confusion, fear, and total loneliness. Naruto only chuckled.

"I feel you there, but I need to ask, who do you live with?" I paused. Not as in, I was so shocked that I couldn't speak, which is partially true. But I was always touchy about this subject, and when someone brought it up I was go in this phase where I'd completely freeze. My mind, my actions, and even my heartbeat. All I could get out was a mere squeaky sound. After a few seconds Naruto asked, "Arabella? Are you okay?"

His voice brought me back. I sighed.

"Sorry, Naruto. It's just that I'm really touchy about that, and when someone brings it up, my heartbeat, mind, and everything else stops. I don't live with anyone. T-they're all dead." I had to choke that last part out, which was so hard. There was only silence on the other line. Then, I heard the mutter of some voices. I'm assuming it was the rest of the group.

"Okay, well. We're going to have Shikamaru stay with you. If that's alright." Naruto said. I could tell he was just barely able to hide his glee. I nearly went into shock again. Shikamaru? Here? With me? No way! It'd be like my new dream coming true, but still. I hardly knew the guy.

"Naruto, why is he going to stay here with me?" I asked timidly. I could even hear the new tone of emotions in my voice. Man, that accident last night will be like another childhood trauma for me. Naruto chuckled.

"Because, we have no idea if that Kenny's going to come back for you. Yeah, Kiba didn't catch him." Okay, now I had originally thought that the first part was bad. But this news, it was pratically like someone had put the hold world onto my brain. I started to breathe fast. He was still out there, and I knew that even though he'd only gotten a taste. He'd definately would come back for more.

"O-okay. Send Shikamaru here. Quickly, please." I said. I needed Shikamaru here. I was scared, and I was lonely.

"Don't worry about it, he's already in your house." Naruto had a tone of laughter just barely edging in his voice. I said goodbye to him, and hung up. The door creaked open, and I saw Shikamaru's head pop in.

"Hey, Shikamaru." I said. I was slightly more friendly to mankind now. Or, more like the vampirism side of mankind.

"Hey." He said. He put himself in a position where he was leaning on the side of the wall.

"So, what do you want to do other than just stand there all day?" He shrugged in response. Shikamaru doesn't really like to do much. I cleared my throat, and I tried to stand to get over to him. Instead I toppled over and fell on the floor. Shoot, still not strong enough to stand?

"Whoa, don't push yourself too hard. The venom was already deeply in its tranformation stage before I could get it all out. Plus, I had to suck a lot of blood out." He picked me up and allowed me to lean on his shoulder. He scent was so, heavenly. As ironic as that is. I sighed.

"Shikamaru?" I whispered.

"Yeah? What is it?" His kind eyes looked straight into my frosty blue ones.

"Do...you want to know more about me?" I asked, still in a whisper voice.

"If only you'll let me." He replied shortly. I loved to hear his voice. It felt like a fresh wind when the soundwaves hit my ears.

"Ask the first question." I mentally prepared myself for his bombarding questions. Knowing Shikamaru, he'd probably want to know everything about me.

"How did your parents and everyone else die?" I shuddered and went into my freeze mode. Shikamaru shook me, and I came back to life.

"T-they...were murdered. By vampires." I said quietly. I remember the blood everywhere.

"What was your family?" He asked next. I couldn't keep this a secret forever.

"They were...demons. Specifically vampires, werewolves, and more." After years of hiding from this secret and hoping for it to disappear, I'd hoped Shikamaru would get me through this. We were in a moment of silence. I liked moments of silence. No talking.

"So, what were your parents?" Shikamaru asked. I felt a little secretive at that point. My mother told me that by the time I'd reach my sixteenth birthday, on the rising sun, my demonic powers would awaken.

"A vampire is what my mother was, and my father was a vampire also." I said. I wasn't born full vampire, because father had turned a vampire right after I was born. So, I was to stay a human until I was sixteen. And my birthday was in two weeks.

"So, are you a full born vampire?" He asked. I half wished that he'd ask normal questions. But I really needed to open the cap to my secret bottle.

"Not completely. My father turned a vampire right after I was born. But mother, she said that I would become a full vampire on my sixteenth birthday." Now that I had mentioned it, everything around me was slowly becoming more aware. I could smell new scents, and my agility had gotten better.

"When's your birthday?" Shikamaru asked. I hesitated before answering him.

"T-two weeks." I choked out. I wasn't afraid of becoming a vampire. No, I had even dreamed about this. But the problem was, would I kill everything? Just as my mother and father had? "Shikamaru. The people who killed my entire family. They were my own parents."

"That's cold. What ever happened to them?" The next part was the key to my trauma.

"I-I hunted them down and killed them. In revenge." I remember that chilly full moon night.

_It was my birthday, and my vampire powers had creaked out by a bit. I walked into my house, carrying a surprise for everyone that I had bought. I opened the door and saw my parents, feeding on my own relatives. I dropped the crystal sculpture. The river of blood had seeped into my sculpture turning it red. _

_They turned to face me, their face streaked with the blood of my youngest cousin. The only fairy in the family. I screamed and covered my mouth. _

_"W-why, mother? W-why father?" I barely managed to choke out. _

_"Darling, we couldn't resist, and not to point out, they had started to hate us for what we are." Mother told me. I refused to believe it._

_"Those are lies! They loved all of us! You're just a monster!" I screamed at her. She was next to me in a flash. _

_"Sweetie, they aren't lies. Not to tell you, that you're the same. As one of us." Mother gestured to herself and father. I wanted to kill them. My favorite rosary necklace cracked. And everything around me turned red. I gave a good hunt as mother and father ran. But, the worst part was the end. _

_I stabbed both my parents, who I thought to love, with a stake. The very same stake that I kept for five years. _

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. I hadn't realized that tears had started to stream down my face.

"Fine." I said. I had gotten back into my reluctant to talk stage. Shikamaru came to sit on the bed with me. "Shikamaru, what if I become like my parents?" I asked scared. He only laughed lightly.

"Arabella, the stuff that your parents did will never reflect on your actions. You're just who you want to be." By the confidence in his voice, I could tell that he, himself had repeated this to himself many times. In the heat of the moment, I told Shikamaru my last secret.

"Shikamaru, I-I think I love you." I whispered. Being a vampire, I'm sure as sure that he heard me right. He chuckled.

"Okay, to be honest with you. I think I like you too." I smiled. It wasn't love, but sure enough it'd become more over time. I held Shikamaru's stone cold hand in mine, ignoring the tiny spark that I felt. We leaned into eachother and had our very first kiss. He was, and always will be my first love.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER**

Hey, there! So, hopefully you'll like this chapter. Yeah, I know it's short. My brain became dead after a few minutes, so I typed this as fast as I could. If I come up with a new idea, then it'll probably be in a new chapter or story!

**Once again**, **I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS, REFERENCES FROM TWILIGHT AND ROSARIO VAMPIRE! I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS! **

Oh, and quick note. Arabella's love for Shikamaru is supposed to be my fantasties. And also, I am going to drop my other story, The Accident. The plot started to get really stupid. So, yeah **I'M DROPPING THE OTHER STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3 Love at First Sight

**Blood Red Sun - Chapter Three - Love at First Sight**

After our kiss had stopped completely, I stared into Shikamaru's eyes. He looked so kind.

"Okay, Shikamaru, since you know a lot about me, I want to know about you." I said. He threw back his head and laughed slightly.

"You will, but I doubt you'll like my past. At all." I smiled.

"How old are you really?" I asked. He chuckled.

"One hundred and seventy years old."

"Okay, so how did you become a vampire?" I stroked his face. He was so handsome, that even I couldn't help but stare at him all day.

"I was running, in a forest, I think. At night, and the vampire, he had caught up to me. I'm sorry, I can't remember that too well." He said. I understood.

"That's all I need to know for now." I told him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and went downstairs to make dinner. Spaghetti and noddles for tonight. Good thing for vampires that I hate garlic. I poured some cans of tomato sauce in a pot, and I boiled some noodles. I occasionally stirred the sauce and noodles.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Shikamaru asked. I shrugged. The truth was I didn't know. Cooking class? I suppose.

"Do you like to watch movies?" I asked Shikamaru. I was hoping to watch Inception that night, or at least Resident Evil. He shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" I looked at him.

"Because, I want to watch a movie tonight. I had rented a movie." I said while pointing to a bag next to the front door. He walked over to it and picked up the DVD's.

"Resident Evil? Inception?" He asked. I liked movies that I could relate to in an odd way. The noodles were finished, I poured the hot water out, and placed them in a small bowl. Then, I poured the sauce over the noodles and sprinkled some parmesean cheese on top. I snatched the movies out of his hands. None were good. I suddenly remembered that I had the first season of my favorite show Castle.

I grinned and said, "How do you like, murder shows?" He smiled widely.

"My favorite. Which show do you have?"

"Castle. We're watching, on the couch now." I said. It was nice to have a little company once in a while. The first episode had started. All was too perfect, suddenly it was ruined when Naruto burst in.

"Hey, guys! I was wondering if-oh. Am I disturbing something?" He asked slyly. I shook my head, just to be nice.

"No, it's okay. Really, you came at a _absoulutely perfect _time." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, anyway. So, did you want to stay with us Arabella?" he asked. Okay, I could stand a day with Shikamaru without screaming like a fangirl. But living? That was way out of my league. Before I could say something Shikamaru answered.

"She'd love to." I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh, you guys make such a cute couple!" He joked. I threw a book at him, and Naruto easily caught and threw it back. I put it back on the table after catching it just as easily as him. After he left, I went back to watching Castle with Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, do you really like me?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I shook my head and fell asleep on his shoulder. No matter what, I'd always love Shikamaru.

**IN THE MORNING **

I woke to the sound of explosions. I saw a flash of blonde hair. Shikamaru was asleep? His eyes were closed, and he was breathing quietly. I shook him hard.

"Shikamaru, wake up! Someone's here destroying my house! Wake up!" I screamed. No use, he was out cold. I thought vampires didn't sleep. A blonde haired man with a ponytail, had a sharp knife up to my throat. I winced.

"Oh, sweetie. Your boyfriend's asleep. Why don't you have some fun with us?" Tears started streaming down my face.

"No, I'm not leaving with you that easily." I said. I felt something bubbling in the deep sub conscious of my mind.

"Come with us, or we kill your boyfriend." The blondie said.

"No!" I screamed. A column of demonic purple light shot into the sky, and it was coming from me. "I'm not coming with you that easily. Don't ever make me repeat myself." I felt that night repeating itself all over again. My vampire powers were leaking out.

He charged at me, and at the same time a puppeteer attacked. I easily dodged and hit both of them hard. My hair had become an eerie white, and my kind, but frosty blue eyes were replaced by demonic red ones. I grabbed both of them by their cloaks and smashed their skulls together. They weren't harmed.

"Know your place!" I said as I gave each of them a roundhouse kick, sending them far away. Naruto and the rest of the gang were there. I collapsed as my hair reverted back to its hazel color, and my eyes back to a frosty blue. I was on my hands and knees.

"Arabella! Are you okay?" Kiba asked as he rushed to my side. I'd never used this much power.

"F-fine. Check on Shikamaru f-first." I said weakly. Naruto was already checking on Shikamaru, and he pulled out a dart from Shikamaru's neck.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. I looked at him.

"They came after me. I let my powers leak out, and I sent them into the forest. They'll come back, for sure." I said.

"Who's they?" Gaara asked. I shook my head. They had hunted me down after I fled from my mother and father's dead bodies. They had told me that they wanted me to become a full vampire, and have me destroy every human on the planet. Their name of the group that they work for, was the Akatsuki.

"Nothing. Nevermind." I said. Naruto looked at me. "It's nothing! So, just leave me alone." I said firmly. He nodded. I went up to my room, changed into clothes that weren't torn, packed my things, and stood by the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked. I shook my head. They didn't need to know where I was leaving off to.

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me." I said. "Tell Shikamaru nothing. If he asks, say I'm on a long field trip." I walked out the door and revved up my car. Luckily I had brought the seasons of Castle with me. I knew that eventually I was going to need my rosary. Hopefully, my master is still alive and well. Unharmed. _Goodbye, Shikamaru. _It was my last thought before I drove off.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER**

I understand your confusion. But everything will work itself out as the story progresses. I don't like cliffhangers at all, so I don't really think that there will be any throughout the story. Kenny's whereabouts will be mentioned in the next chapter. Just a little head's up. So, have fun reading.

**And once again, I DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED WITH NARUTO, CASTLE, TWILIGHT, OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE! I DO OWN ARABELLA AND KENNY!**


	4. Chapter 4  Long Time No See

**Blood Red Sun - Chapter Four - Long Time No See**

The blank road seemed endless from my eyesight. It had been three days since I left. My cellphone was with me, Shikamaru had called me twice, and I lied to him telling him that I was on a field trip. He seemed to believe me. Knowing Shikamaru, he'd ask the school if any classes had taken a trip somewhere, lately. The clouds suddenly became gloomy, and the rain once again tapped on the windows. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I picked it up. Guessing it was Shikamaru.

"Arabella, where are you?" I was right.

"On a field trip, why?" Part of it was true so I was being a little honest with him.

"No you're not. The school said no classes had gone on a field trip in months." I wasn't surprised. Of course, our school had a low budget, and I donated a hundred bucks a day.

"I can't tell you." I said flatly. The rain had started pouring harder. I sighed. I had only a few more hours before I reached my destionation.

"Why not? I thought you loved me." Shikamaru said, pretending to sound hurt. I just snorted.

"Shikamaru, I do love you, but where I'm going is too dangerous for anybody else. Even another vampire." I said trying to ease his worries.

"Tell me where you are so I can catch up to you." I sighed again.

"No, Shikamaru. Look, you have nothing to worry about." Before he could reply, I hung up. I never knew Shikamaru to be such a worrywart. The rain had subsided and a glorious sun shined upon the landscape. I saw a castle looming in the distance. I was almost there, and I could finally see my master, again.

I drove for a few more hours, and I finally reached the castle. Just as I had rememebered it, white and seemingly flawless. It's gardens held beautiful flowers. I sighed. The years when I was hidden from the world. I walked into the castle.

"Hello? Master Uchiha?" I called. I saw a blur of raven black hair, and a young man stepped out to greet me.

"Arabella? Is that you? It's been so long!" He said pleasantly. I smiled. It had been awhile since I'd been in his presence.

"Master, I came here for my rosary. You see, I really need it. My sixteenth birthday is almost upon me." I felt like a small child.

"Ah, I see. Hold on. I'll be right back." He vanished for a few seconds, and came back. In his hands he held a small box. I smiled again. I opened the box and saw my beloved rosary. I had fashioned it myself. It was absoulutely stunning, just as I had remembered it.

"Master Uchi-" He cut me off.

"When your birthday arrives, remember to call me Sasuke." I smiled again.

"Okay. I'll be seeing you again." I said while waving goodbye and walking out the door. I held the box in my hands tightly. I didn't want to break it. My phone rang, once again. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Arabella, are you ever coming home?" Shikamaru asked. I laughed.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be there in a little bit." I said and hung up the phone. Shikamaru's calls were starting to get annoying. I got in my car and drove home.

**BACK AT HOME**

"Shikamaru! I'm home!" I hollered. I heard a loud gust of wind, and Shikamaru was there.

"Arabella, what's that in your hands?" He pointed to the box. I opened it for him to see.

"It's my rosary. I'll need it for my birthday." I said smiling. Shikamaru backed me up against the wall.

"Don't ever run off like that again! Kenny's still out there, and you obviously don't know where he is! In fact, you don't even know when he's going to attack you for blood! You really didn't need to lie to me! You could've at least told me where you went!" Shikamaru yelled. I felt my face turn red with anger.

"Okay, first of all, I'm going to run off like that sometimes! I'm not a little girl! And I'm not stupid if that's what you're suggesting! I know Kenny's out there, and that he'll come back for me! I lied to you for your protection! And I'm not allowed to tell you where I went!" I screamed. Sure as sure, this fight would drag on for awhile.

"I don't need protection! I'm a vampire! The only thing I need protection from is you! You're screwing up my life! I knew that I never should have said that I liked you!" Shikamaru had his fists clenched. My face faltered.

"I'm screwing up _your _life? Is that it? Well, let me tell you here, my life has been a wreck from the begining! I have no idea why I fell for such a jerk _and _monster like you! About protection, well maybe you shoud've not been so damned worried about me! You didn't need to call me so many times! It was so damn annoying after the what, hundredth call? Oh, and I hope that Naruto told you that I protected myself from those freaking vampire gang members!" I huffed and stomped up to my room.

I grabbed my computer desk chair and chucked it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. I threw a few more stuff. Then, I grabbed a pillow and screamed with all my might into it. I sat on my bed with my arms and legs crossed. I heard a knock at my door.

"Arabella?" the voice asked.

"What?" I responded angrily. I saw Kiba's head pop in.

"Are you okay? I heard some screaming and smashing in the room." I gestured to the wreck I had made. He nodded and walked over to me. "Look, I know Shikamaru can be a jerk. But still, he loves you and you know that." I looked at Kiba.

"If he loved me so much, then why did he take back his love?" I asked. I let Kiba chew on that thought for a moment.

"He was angry. He hates it when people try to revolve everything around him." Kiba said. I shook my head and sighed.

"If he hates that so much, then why pair up with a girl like me? I've had everything revolving around me ever since I was born."

"Shikamaru doesn't like you for the things you have or what happened in your past. HE just cares about the present and future." Kiba said.

"I-I guess you're right. But, I'm still mad at Shikamaru. He's the one who started the fight in the first place." Kiba laughed.

"How long did the fight go on?" Kiba asked chuckling.

"Half an hour." I said. I was confused.

"Whoa, half an hour. Than that means he really cares about you. Shikamaru hates arguing, especially with girls." Kiba said while giving me a pat on the back.

"Really?" I asked. Kiba nodded. Then his phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

"I gotta go. Naruto's calling me over there. Come by when you can." I nodded. Kiba walked out and closed the door. I laid back on my bed and thought about the arguement and Shikamaru. _Shikamaru, whether you care about me or not, you can't keep me from everything. _I thought before taking a nap. Hopefully, he heard my words loud and clear.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER **

Hey! Shikamaru did actually start the fight in my opinion. So, read. And I don't care if you review. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Black Friday!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS, REFERENCES FROM TWILIGHT, OR ANY THING ABOUT ROSARIO VAMPIRE! I DO OWN ARABELLA AND KENNY!**


	5. Chapter 5  Forgive and Forget

**Blood Red Sun - Chapter Five - Fogive and Forget**

I sighed. It was already seven o' clock and I didn't know if to accept Kiba's invite. Whether or not that Shikamaru was there, I didn't want to find out. My phone buzzed. I picked it up and flipped it open. On the front screen was a message.

_**Yo, Arabella! It's Kiba. Are you coming over? **_

I wondered why Kiba had my number. My other thought was who's going to drive me over there?

_**Yeah. I'm coming. But how did you even get this number? Oh, and who's picking me up?**_

I got up to go change. I wore a white top with pink cherry blossom patterns and some dark colored jeans. I grabbed my cell phone, a book, my Castle seasons, and my purse. I slipped on my boots and sat on the couch waiting for Kiba to reply.

_**Naruto gave me your number, and Gaara's coming to pick you up. **_

Well, anything was better than Shikamaru. I went outside and stood enjoying the fresh breeze. The window's of Gaara's car were so tinted that I doubted a shred sunlight got through.

"Hey, Gaar-" I stopped midsentence because who I saw in there wasn't Gaara. It was Shikamaru. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"They told me to come pick you up. They said that Gaara was busy with something." I nodded, and hopped into the car. Shikamaru gave me a sudden kiss. I shoved him away.

"What's wrong with you? Do you think that you can make up with me that easily?" I punched Shikamaru's face. There was a poof, and I saw the blonde man who had tried to kidnap me earlier.

"Sweetie, leave with me now, and don't call anyone for help." He had a gun pointed to my face. I nodded. "Good. Now, let's go." He drove me to a place I didn't know. I turned off my phone, so no one would hear it. I'd message for Kiba later. Hopefully, someone would help me.

"Oh, and by the way, you're a complete pervert." I said. He only laughed.

"Mmm...guess you're right. And let's not be informal here. My name's Deidara." I shook my head. We were silent as a grave for the rest of the way. My birthday was eight days away. Counting down the time and days was so irritating.

**AT THE GROUP'S HOUSE**

"Where's Arabella?" Kiba asked as Gaara walked down the stairs.

"What? What about Arabella?"

"You were supposed to pick her up. I saw you leave half an hour ago." Gaara only shook his head.

"No I didn't. I was here the whole time."

"So, if he's here. Then who did we send out to fetch Arabella?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Naruto! Get down here! We've got a problem."

"Huh, what is it?" He asked.

"Arabella. We sent Gaara to go pick her up, but he says he's never left the house." Naruto shook his head.

"Kenny!" Shikamaru yelled suddenly. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"What? No way. Who took Gaara's car then?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think it's Kenny, whoever he is." said a voice. A shadow of a figure stood that the door.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled. "What gives you the nerve to come here?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Dear comrade, Arabella was once my responsibility too. Oh, and that place she left to for a few days, was my home." Naruto growled again.

"Okay, guys, let's get to the fighting later. Right now, what we need to worry about is where Arabella is." Shikamaru said breaking up a potential fight. The tension in the room was slowly building.

"Shikamaru, she was kidnapped. By a member of a vampire gang. The very same one that attacked her while you were unconcious." Sasuke said. Everyone growled.

"What do you mean? How did they know where we live?" Kiba asked.

"It doesn't matter how they know! We have to go get Arabella back!" Shikamaru said. Everyone chuckled.

"Okay, Shikamaru. We'd go and get your girl back, but the problem is, that we have no idea where she is." Naruto said jokingly while shrugging. Shikamaru curse under his breath.

"Sasuke, can you help us?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke nodded in response. Mentally, Shikamaru thought, _Arabella, wait for me. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER**

Okay, I think it may be a little short, but I have school tomorrow and I have an essay. Yeah, don't worry. I'll post up more chapters mostly either on the weekends or when I have nothing to do!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO, TWILIGHT, OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Life as a Vampire Sucks

**BLOOD RED SUN - CHAPTER SIX - LIFE AS A VAMPIRE SUCKS**

I sighed, Deidara or whatever his name was, talked way too much to my liking. Plus, wasn't he kidnapping me? Not entertainment that I hired?I ignored him, since after all I had been kidnapped by this annoying son of a bitch before. I suddenly thought, then why couldn't I remember him? Uchiha-san probably had something to do with this.

"Do you know how to use exploding clay, hmm?" Deidara asked. I chose to ignore him, but he tapped on my head.

"No! I don't! I don't use any weapons! Damn!" Deidara smiled. I looked at him confusingly. What the hell is his problem?

"No wonder leader-sama told me to kidnap you. I can silence you easily." He let out a small chuckle.

"I bet you to a pulp that last time you invaded my house to grab me, what makes you think I can't do it again?" I felt like grinning. Triumph feels great. Deidara held up a chain with a capsule holding a single black rose petal. My eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"Oh, so now you're scared, hmm? I see that this is your only weakness." He laughed mischeviously. I shivered, that petal, was so powerful.

"H-how'd you get that? I t-thought I burned it." I asked trembling. He uncapped the bottom of the capsule, letting the aroma of the petal fill the car. I started to feel a little dizzy. No way, my strength was ebbing away.

"Would you like me to let you lay a finger on it, hmm?" I tried shaking my head, but I was feeling even more dizzy. Colors blended together. Crap, I was screwed. Deidara grabbed my hand and put my finger on the petal. I screamed, the fire was killing me. I felt tears stream from my face. That damn bastard!

I knew for a fact, that if he said that stupid one single word, I would be in his control. I gritted my teeth, trying to repress my screams and tears.

"Oh, what was that wordl leader-sama told me to say, hmm? Blood petal?" He said it. I felt the control over my actions start to slip from my mind. Shikamaru, where are you? Anyone, please help me. The last thing I saw was Deidara laughing and closing the capsule.

**SHIKAMARU'S POV **

I gritted my teeth as we jumped from branch to branch. I felt a whole lot of troublesome guilt begin to set over my genius of a mind. Naruto seemed to notice my edginess, because he spoke up.

"Dude, she going to be-" His somehow calming words were cut off when the whole group heard a shrill scream, that I could only reconize as Arabella's. I heard Naruto mutter, "So much for keeping him calm."

We landed on the ground, and searched for Gaara's black car. Of course, Gaara was the first to spot it, because it was his after all. I was about to run over there, but Naruto held his arm in front of me.

"Shikamaru, let me and Kiba go check it out. You, Gaara, and Sasuke surround the perimeter. We are not going to let this bastard get away with this." Naruto seemed to growl out Sasuke's name. He must really be holding a grudge against him from the past. I felt relieved knowing that my friends had my back.

So, the plan created by Naruto was set out. Naruto tore open the car door, making sure not to tear off the hinges, and saw to his surprise that nobody was inside. Kiba sniffed the air, trying to catch a whiff of Arabella's scent.

"Yoohoo! Shika-kun? Is that you?" We heard Arabella call out while hanging upside down from a tree branch with her legs. I flinched, Shika-kun? Something was fishy.

"Arabella! You're okay!" Kiba said. Is the word gullible written all over him?

"Of course I am, silly! Why wouldn't ya think that, Kiba-kun?" She let her legs swing off the branch, and she landed perfectly on her feet. Apparently, I was missing out on something.

"Arabella, are you okay?" Her eyes were glassy, and dull. I winced at her touch when she put her hand on my arm.

"Shika-kun, you worry way too much. We should go somewhere. Is that okay, hmm?" What the hell is wrong with my girlfriend? I grabbed her shoulders.

"Arabella, can you even talk normal? Are you sure that the blondie didn't do anything to you?" I stressed on the whole sentence with concern. Her eyes became clear for a moment.

"Shikamaru, help me." Was all she whispered and her eyes became glassy again. My hands were stinging from touching her shoulders. Naruto and Sasuke seemed confused with me.

"Shikamaru, is something wrong? She's fine." Naruto said, as if I was overreacting. I looked at him. Sasuke seemed edgy too. Then again, Arabella and Sasuke knew eachother. She rubbed her hands on my shoulders. Did she forgive me already? Arabella flinched and socked me in the stomach.

"Holy crap! That hurt!" I barely was able to speak, because she knocked the breath out of me. She smiled.

"That was for trying to win over me." She said. Then she kicked me in the chin, sending me flying backwards. Naruto and everybody else was shocked.

"Yo, Arabella. I think that was a little too far." Kiba said while sweatdropping. I was clutching my stomach while rolling on the ground pathetically and in pain, which only made it worse.

"So, are you siding with him?" She asked. Kiba didn't have a chance to respond, because she had took out a pocketknife from her boot, and stabbed Kiba in the arm.

"What the hell, Arabella?" Naruto asked, his red eyes flaring. Crap. A fight was totally about to break out. Kiba was holding his arm while dark red blood pumped out from the wound. Arabella didn't respond, because she somehow teleported at the speed of light, and was next to Kiba instantly.

She swiped at his knee and his stomach. Naruto and Gaara didn't have time to even react, because she stabbed them both in the chest, probably missing their hearts by a millimeter. Right when she was about to attack Sasuke, she paused. Whatever spell she was in was wearing off.

It didn't wear off for a moment that we were hoping for, and she sliced Sasuke's neck, and licked the blood off the blade. I shuddered, no normal person would do that to friend, nonethenless a person who took care of her for a few years. Arabella was completely cold and heartless. Then, that blondie appeared out of nowhere.

"Good, my pet. You deserve to join my group." She giggled and blushed.

"No, master. I deserve a kiss." Blondie didn't have time to react, because she started to make out with him. It made my blood boil. What a cheater. "Shika-kun, I'm leaving you! Because, I like this group better, I'm not held back by anything. See ya later, Shika-kun!" She gave a little wave and disappeared. Damn it, I felt betrayed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER**

Okay, this is the long awaited chapter. For some people. I've been busy with all this crap I had to do over stupid school shit. But, now I'm on break! With a project. Dammit. Okay, technically I have like three projects. Write this story, make a diarama, and read for thirty mintues a day and write a fucking summary. So, don't expect me to be updating this everyday, and even if I do, you guys are lucky bastards. Thanks for reading THIS far, and catch ya later! If you have any questions just ask me through review or PM's.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING REALTED TO NARUTO OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE SAYING THIS CRAP!**


	7. Chapter 7 Lone Stars Can Shine

**BLOOD RED SUN - CHAPTER SEVEN - LONE STARS CAN SHINE**

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

I woke up in my room utterly dumbfounded. My girl-ex girlfriend dumped me to join a stupid vampire gang that had been out to get her since she was what, eight? I sighed and saw that my room was as it always was. Neat and tidy, as my mother had always told me to be. Even if I had inheirited some of my father's complete laziness.

I didn't feel any joy in the world or in my heart whatsoever. I felt lonely. Despite being a vampire, you'd think I'd be used to this, in fact I wasn't lonely because I had Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara. Sasuke, on the other hand couldn't be trusted too much. Without Arabella, my life was a little bit more boring. To add to that, the gloomy weather made it even worse.

I rubbed my temples with my stone cold hands. I felt like I hadn't fed on anything in a while, but I was too damn lazy to get up to go hunt. I heard a knock on my door. Great, what now?

"Hey, Shikamaru. It's Kiba. Are you feelin' okay?" I sighed and shook my head to myself. I felt like complete crap, and my mind was scrambled so good, you could've served it with a side of bacon strips.

"No, I'm not fucking okay." I replied bluntly. I was never blunt, unless it came to dire situations. I heard Kiba mutter something that was a bit sympathetic.

"Of course he isn't, dumbass. His girlfriend nearly killed us all and dumped him." Is what I thought Kiba said to himself quietly. I stood up and opened the window, letting the cool breeze spread into my room. I stood there for a moment; considering if I should leave to go hunt, or stay in the house having a pity party. Of course, I didn't choose the latter.

I jumped out the window, silent as a grave, and forged into the dark forest. Shadows had never bothered me, so why start now? I didn't return until the following day. My hunt had given me sometime to think to myself. Speaking of which, I had realized that Arabella's birthday was three days from now.

Absoulutely perfect. She probably wouldn't remember a single thing, and she'd be with blondie. I jumped back through my open window and laid on my bed thinking. My heart still felt like a bottomless pit, and without her, I'd never be whole again.

**ARABELLA'S POV**

I woke up again for the upteenth time that night. I felt like holding a pity party for myself. I had hurt my only friends in the world seriously, and I knew sure as sure that they wouldn't forgive me. My birthday was only two days away now, and I felt hungrier than ever for some blood. They had kept me confined in a dark gloomy cell, letting the control slip on and off.

The only thing keeping my sanity, was the thought of Shikamaru and how much of a jerk I must've acted to him. It made me even more desperate for freedom. The rain poured down outside, reminding me of tears that I knew weren't going to come from me. I had somehow let all my vulnerbilites show, and it felt horrible.

No, that wasn't it. I felt horrible. I now wished that Kenny had sucked me dry, so I could be wiped off the face of the Earth. I curled up into a ball letting the sound of the rain calm me for a bit. It started to work, but then Deidara walked in front of my cell.

"The ceremony's going to start, are you excited, hmm?" I couldn't answer. My throat was too choked back with pure torture. I slowly felt my body becoming numb. Crap, I was going into shock again. "Pitiful princess you are, hmm." He said. I flashed a glare filled with pure hate.

"I am not excited. Hell, I don't even have a shred of joy left in me. So, did you think you had to ask. Leave me alone, because I'm not leaving with you." I waved a hand dismissively and sat on my bed with my arms crossed firmly. I heard Deidara's footsteps fade until the only thing I heard was the rain.

I started to feel my thirst rising again. I knew that if I used my own wrist, I would let my dark side take over. If that happened, who knows what I'd do for sweet blood. I licked my lips, considering the thought. It sounded purely good. I then thought that if my powers as a vampire were awakening, then maybe I had super strength. I stood up, feeling a bit light-headed from being thristy.

I summoned all my might into my fist, and punched the wall. The stones burst and clattered onto the grass outside. Luckily, no one heard me, because of the blasting music. Courtesy of Deidara. I crawled out of my cell, when I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a half tied white t-shirt with a very short plaid pink and black skirt. The outfit just showed all my stomach, and practically my legs. I also wore black knee high boots, and my hair was tied into perfectly even pigtails.

In short, I looked like a slut going for the look of a school girl. I sighed, if this was all I had to wear, then so be it. Instead of walking through town, I decided to cut through the forest, where nobody would see me. I rushed onto Shikamaru's front doorstep. I missed him a lot. I tried to knock on the door, but instead I knocked it off its hinges. Oops. I stood there for a moment shocked at my strength. I heard quick footsteps coming down the steps, and saw Naruto falling down the stairs. He somehow regained his composure and stood up.

"Hey, pretty girl. What are you doin' here?" He had backed me up against the wall. Did he really not reconize me? Before I could answer, Naruto mashed his lips against mine, he had the scent of alchohol all over him. I tried to shove him off, but instead he put his hands down my waist, locking me in his grip. I pulled my lips away, and was barely able to speak.

In a faint whisper voice, I barely managed to say, "Naruto. We have to stop. As much as this feels good, because Shikamaru hasn't really gotten to this stage yet with me, I think you should back off." Naruto didn't. Instead, he did something that shocked me. He sunk his sharp fangs into my neck. I let out a scream, it was even weirder when somebody bites you on the neck. Naruto shoved me onto the ground and was sucking out every drop of human blood left.

I was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Black spots danced around in my eyes, and colors blended together. Luckily for me, Shikamaru came to rescue me, and he was not drunk. Thank god. I was about to fade off, until my vampire powers creaked open. My hair turned pure white and my eyes to a blood colored red.

"How dare you do that to a vampire princess! I will severely punish you." My vampire side was breaking a lot of bones in Naruto's body, with her bare hands, when he finally came to, he was screaming. I sank my sharp nails into his arm, my vampire powers sent a vine of thorns into his veins. Literally. I dropped Naruto onto the ground, leaving him in a ball of pain. Stupid idiot. I brushed off the invisible dust off my shoulders, and glared ferociously at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru didn't have anything to say. He just stood there completely shocked and dumbfounded. I heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke. I wanted to hug them all and apologize, but my vampire side decided to remain stoic. I looked at each of them in turn. I was turning to walk away, but Shikamaru grabbed my wrist.

"Why did you do that to Naruto?" He asked. Was he really that dumb? I tore my wrist from his grip, and turned around to look him in the eye.

"I see you're a fool. I cannot comprend as to why my other side has chosen you. No matter, I will let her tell you herself. We will meet again." My hair became hazel once again, and my eyes a frosty blue. I collapsed onto the floor. I was still terrified of Naruto, so I backed into a corner of the room, shaking.

I felt weaker than ever. Shikamaru came over to me, trying to comfort me with his touch, but I smacked his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said through gritted teeth. I was even more thirsty than before. I stood up on wobbly legs, and ran outside. I tackled the first animal I saw, and sank my fangs into its skin letting the warm sweet liquid slide down my parched throat. It was a rabbit. I threw the carcass to a wandering fox, letting it eat. I rushed back into the house, not bothering to wipe the blood off.

"What are you wearing?" Shikamaru asked. I giggled.

"Something Deidara made me put on myself."

"So, er...what happened?" I sighed.

"I escaped that stupid vampire gang, and came to you. I accidentally broke your door, and saw Naruto falling down the steps. Next thing you know, he was making out with me. I shoved him off, barely, and I was trying to explain to him, as drunk as he was. Then he was on my neck and sucking out every last bit of human in me. You saw the rest." I said in one breath. I sucked in some air, and crossed my arms. I stood up, giving a apologetic gaze to Shikamaru.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked. I sighed once again.

"Leaving. I doubt you'll see me again." I squeezed his hands tightly. "Goodbye." I turned to leave, walking slowly. I was making sure not to use my vampire powers, otherwise it'd speed up the process of becoming one. At this point, I was sure that I only had two hours left as a human. I was at my doorstep about an hour later.

I went inside my completely wrecked house. It was so ruined, that I had my doubts of survival. I walked up the stairs and went into my room. I saw my rosary, on my computer desk. I picked it up and gazed at it for a moment. It was absoulutely stunning. I remembered when I was pulled into Naruto's group, I now wished that I hadn't been.

I was the heir of a vampire queen. So, I was next in line for throne, and sure as sure royal guards would be coming to get me. I looked outside at the sun, which was setting in a blood red color. I checked the time after the sun set. It was about seven minutes until I became a vampire. I heard a knock at my door, and foolishly, I went down to answer it. It was Naruto's gang. I was about to slam the door on them, when Shikamaru held it open.

"Hey, we're not invited for the party?" I looked at him confused, and glared at Naruto who backed away.

"Fine, come in. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." I said gesturing into my house.

"Oh, Arabella. How do you get rid of the freaking thorns inside of Naruto?" Gaara asked. I smiled and held my rosary to Naruto's arm. His face seemed to release its hold of being so wound up in pain. I checked the clock once again. It was four minutes until said time.

"Oh, Arabella, is that normal for your hair?" Kiba asked. I rushed to the mirror to look at it. My hair was becoming paler and pearly by the second, and my eyes were turning blood red. My skin was becoming pale too.

"What do you think, imbecile?" I never used such complicated words. Stupid vampire side! The clock said one minute until my transformation.

"Don't regret ever meeting me, okay Shikamaru? Promise me." I strapped my rosary onto my neck just as the clock chimed. The pain was so intense, I was crying and screaming. A purple beam of light shot into the sky. It was the last thing I saw.

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

Arabella was screaming in pain while tears streamed down her elegant face. I felt completely helpless. We stood and watched her cry in pain as the transformation was set in place. At one point, I swear I heard Naruto saying that her figure was getting better. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"You already made out with my girlfriend while you were drunk, not to mention sucked her blood. I don't need you gawking at her." I growled. He rubbed his head and shot daggers at me. I peacefully ignored it. A few seconds later, she collapsed onto the ground. Her hair was a pearly eerie white and her eyes were shut tightly. I saw sharp fangs poking out beneath her upper lip.

She did look a bit more stunning than before. Arabella's eyes flickered open and she gave me a glare, and shoved me off.

"Do not ever do that to a vampire princess, again. Fool." She hissed. "You are fortunate she made this rosary, otherwise, I doubt that you would've met her again."

"What are we supposed to call you?" Kiba asked. She flashed a smirk.

"You fools may call me, Chitenshi. That is all you need to know." Arabella returned to us, very different. In fact her hair was a midnight black and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She looked twice as stunning as before.


	8. Chapter 8 This is Goodbye?

**BLOOD RED SUN - CHAPTER EIGHT - THIS IS GOODBYE? **

I opened my eyes to find that I was once again in the arms of Shikamaru. My love. I reached a trembling hand to his face, and barely managed to whisper.

"I love you, Shikamaru Nara." Everything in my world went black, and I believed that I would never awaken again. I felt a drop of water land on my face, and I heard Shikamaru.

"I love you too, Arabella." And then, I died. Or maybe I didn't, who knows? Because for me, maybe it was the end.

SHIKAMARU'S POV

She was gone. For good, and forever. I knew deep in my heart that the only way a princess of vampires could be half human and live through the tranformation was that if the impossible happened. And I'm not talking about pigs flying, I'm talking about a miracle. I held her hand tightly, as it grew colder and colder. I shed a single tear, and then what the world did for me, I was thankful.

Maybe it was my tears, or god knows what, but she came back to me alive and well. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me confused.

"Wasn't I dead? Wasn't it my time to go?" She asked me, I put a hand on her delicate face.

"It wasn't your time to go, so maybe the gods let you come back to me." I whispered. She reached up and gave me a warm kiss, and I was head over heels for her, just as maybe she had always been, since the first day we met. And our happy ending was well, a happy vampire ending, and it became the best day in my life when we got married.

**TIME SKIP TO WEDDING DAY **

Four years later, I was standing at the alter, watching my beautiful princess walk down the aisle. She looked absoulutely perfect, and I loved her. That was the best thing, love. I was just waiting for the preacher to allow us to kiss.

"You are now husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Everything wasn't so boring, and the best thing of all, was that even being a vampire, I got a happy ending.

"Shikamaru! Congrats, man! You're married!" Naruto said. Arabella threw the bouquet of flowers and a pink haired vampire happened to catch it.

"I got it! Cha!" Sakura said.

"S-Sakura? You're alive?" Naruto asked. The girl looked at Naruto shyly.

"I guess I am. How about I treat us to ramen, and I can tell you how I lived?" Naruto pumped a fist in the air, and I guessed maybe one day I'd be standing in their wedding, recalling the moments. I wasn't the only one to get a happy ending.

"Shika-kun, you won't believe how happy I am right now." Or so I thought. "We got a happy ending, like in a fairytale." She said.

"What's with the nick name?" I asked while smirking.

"Hmm...I don't know. It sounds a lot easier than saying Shikamaru. Well, you better stick with it!" She kissed me lightly on the lips, and we started to dance to Taylor Swift's Our Song, and it was perfectly perfect, so to speak.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER **

This is farewell everyone! I'm so sorry to cut the story short! If you guys want me to write a sequel, you should tell me! And, maybe just maybe, I will! I had a great time writing this vampire story! And at the moment, I'm obsessed with dramas! So, bear with me if the chapter is kind of dramatic. (Or cliche) So, Once and for all, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


End file.
